The present invention relates to a seat slide apparatus for automotive seats.
A seat slide apparatus comprises a lower rail mounted on the automotive vehicle body along the longitudinal direction thereof. An upper rail is arranged slidably along the lower rail with the upper side thereof, and mounted on the seat. An inverted-T upper rail with the portions mounted on the seat integrated with each other has recently been introduced to reduce cost.
This conventional upper rail is configured of two overlaid plate members, and comprises a portion mounted on the seat and an upper flange including substantially L-shaped portions bent in opposite directions from the lower ends of the seat-mounting portion.
In the conventional upper rail, the two mounting portions must be laid one over the other and firmly coupled to each other by welding or the like means, thereby complicating the manufacturing process while at the same time increasing the manufacturing cost.